


Hawaii Five-O and the Case of the Seal of Approval

by Stella_Lost



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Babies, Cliche, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puppies, Rainbows, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Lost/pseuds/Stella_Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team learns that sometimes a case will cost you the shirt off your back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii Five-O and the Case of the Seal of Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to the writers’ challenge of ‘What ever happened to Danny’s yellow shirt?” The second part of the challenge was to write in a style or genre that you tend to never write in, hence the happiness.

**  
Hawaii Five-O and the case of the Seal of Approval   
**

 

Danny folded his overcoat and laid it on the backseat of Steve’s Mercury. The rain had stopped moments before and the grayness in the clouds lessened as they rose in the atmosphere, lifting and floating briskly away on the soft costal breeze. His suit coat soon followed.

 

“Danno. You and Kono check the garages for the briefcase. Harp had it with him when he bailed out of the car. Officer  Konapamu and Officer Stevens, I want you two to go with them and lend a hand.” Steve motioned to the series of squat one car garages that was half-hidden by the thriving string of bougainvillea that lined the alleyway. He shrugged out of his own dark blue suit coat; folding it carefully, he laid it across the top of the driver’s seat.

 

“Right, Steve.” Danny said as he nudged Kono in the shoulder and pointed to the far end of the alley.

 

Steve watched the pair stride off; Kono’s arms arcing widely as if planning out the strategy that would see them accomplishing his directive.

 

“Chin, we need to get Che out here to go over the car.”

 

“Okay, Steve.” Chin reached for the radio handset. “Dispatch. This is Kelly, patch me through to Che Fong at the lab.”

 

Steve walked over to the police cruiser that held Evan Harp and spoke with the patrolman assigned to take the forger in to booking.

 

“Chin.” The tinny voice of head of the HPD lab squawked through the handset.

 

“Hey, Che. We’ve caught Evan Harp and we’re sending him to booking. But we haven’t been able to locate the second man from the vehicle or the briefcase with the documents. Steve would like you to come have a look at the scene and the car and see if we can’t get a lead or two.”

 

“Sure, Chin. I’m on my way. I know I don’t have to tell you, but keep everyone clear of that car. Even Steve.” Chin grinned at Che’s instructions. He knew that his boss was a man of action and the few minutes wait that they had until Che and his assistants arrived would be difficult for Steve to withhold himself from going after any evidence in the car.

 

“Steve. Che’s on his way.” Chin said as he walked over to the cruiser.

 

“Thanks, Chin.”

 

 **  
_Meanwhile . . ._   
**

**  
  
**

“Hey ,Kono, how about you take Gavin here and take the first garage and Troy and I will take the second.” Danny said, hooking a thumb over his shoulder at the appropriate officer in turn. “Then we’ll just kinda leapfrog until we either find our suspect or the briefcase.”

 

“Or both, bruddah. We are _that_ good. We’re Five-O” Kono replied with a chuckle and solid thunk of one of his big hands on Danny’s shoulder. “C’mon, Gavin let’s see if we can’t show these two how ta do it and catch dis guy.”

 

Danny nodded at the big Hawaiian and then turned towards the tall redheaded officer behind him.

 

“So, Troy, the witness said that the suspect was fair skinned with dark hair and had a silver watch fob on his vest. Though there wasn’t a watch at the end of the chain. It was a magnifying glass.”

 

“Okay, Detective.” 

 

 **  
_Ten minutes later, back at the car . . ._   
**

**  
  
**

“Well, Steve. It looks like the second man you’re looking for may be one Irwin Monk. Or at least that’s what his license says.” Che said holding open a soft black wallet. “I still have to process the prints, but this should get you a step in the right direction.”

 

Steve leaned close enough to read the information on the ID card.

 

“2193 Pokole Street.”  Looking over at the slightly banged up metal trashcan next to the car, Steve read the address painted on the lid in faded white paint. “2199 Pokole. So about halfway down.”

 

“There!” Chin said pointing down the alley, his usual methodical voice, rising in excitement.

 

His tone caused both the scientist and Steve to swivel their perfectly coifed heads as one.

 

As all three men watched, Officer Konapamu chased a smallish man in a dark suit out of a walkway between two garages, into the sunshine of the alley. He shouted for his partner and soon Officer Stevens joined the footrace. Kono stood at the ready at the other end of the alley, lest the man decide to backtrack past the men in blue.

 

The man was too busy looking over his shoulder and didn’t see the head of the State Police force step out and snag his arm. His speed propelled him around Steve and into the waiting arms of Chin.

 

“Irwin Monk. You’re under arrest for the forgery of documents pertaining to the illegal import and export of sea mammals stolen from the Waikiki Aquarium. Book ‘em, Chin.”

 

“Right, Boss.”Chin replied, his normally serene face splitting wide open in a grin. “Irwin Monk. You have the right to remain silent . . .” His voice drifted away on the breeze as he led the man, still heaving for breath, towards the closest blue and white.

 

 **  
_Down at the garage of 2195 Pokole Street . . ._   
**

**  
  
**

“Danno.” Kono called into the darkened structure that he had last seen his sandy haired friend enter. “Gavin and Troy chased him up to da barricade and Steve and Chin caught ‘em. Danno?”

 

He peeked around the side of the long yellow station wagon that was backed into the space. He could hear his friend talking, but didn’t see him anywhere.

 

“Danny?” Kono jumped as the back passenger window of the bulky car rolled down. He was reaching for his gun in its shoulder holster, when Danny’s voice stopped him.

 

“Kono! Get Steve and call for Doc. We’re having a baby!” Danny’s face was a mix of apprehension and determination, painted ruddy by the excitement of it all. “Hurry, Kono. Her husband’s knocked himself out and the baby’s almost here.”

 

Kono stuck his head in the window and saw that Danny had attempted to make the woman as comfortable as possible in the back of the wagon. Her pretty face was screwed up in pain as she tried not to push. Looking towards the front seat, he could make out a pair of feet on the cement floor of the garage, visible through the open drivers’ side door.

 

“Kono! GO!” Danny roared and then turned back to work at soothing the trembling woman.

 

 **  
_At the Mercury . . ._   
**

**  
  
**

“Che, I think we still need to process the car, just so we can have State’s evidence when this goes to trial. And Chin, we still ne . . .” Steve stopped his instructions and turned at the sound of Kono’ shouting his name. He stepped toward the end of the car, just as the Hawaiian slid to a stop and leaned against the hood.

 

“Ambulance!” He panted, clearly winded by his sprint up the alley. “And Doc! C’mon, Boss. Danny needs us.”

 

Kono grabbed Steve’s arm and started to haul him back up the alley.

 

“Che, call dispatch and get Doc out here. Chin, you’re with us.” Steve called over his shoulder.

 

“Right, Steve.” The men answered in near unison. Che reached into the open door of the closest cruiser and Chin turned and started to jog after his team.

 

“What’s happened, Kono? Is Danno okay? I didn’t hear any gunfire . . . was there a knife? Kono. Talk to me.” Steve said, his voice bordering on the unsure side. They skidded to a halt outside the garage, just as a gasping wail of an infant floated out the open door.

 

Steve could feel the confusion of the scene unsettling his usual steely features as he watched Danny back slowly out of the side of the family car. His strong biceps on display in the sleeveless undershirt he wore.

 

“Danno?” Steve asked quietly. He could see Chin across the bright yellow hood the car, helping a man into a sitting position.

 

Danny turned and watched as the tall, dark head of his boss pivoted slightly on his elegant neck, brilliant blue eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. Steve’s brow was still somewhat furrowed as he took in the scene in front of him.

 

“It’s a boy.” Danny stated simply, waving Steve closer to take a look. The sound of sirens coming closer filled the air.

 

Steve crossed the small cramped area, resting a hand gently on his second-in-commands shoulder he leaned in the car to take in a scene straight from his childhood Sunday school books.

 

There in the cargo compartment of the car, was a woman, dark hair hanging softly down past her shoulders, nestled against a pile of packing blankets and travel pillows.

 

Her tired eyes smiling as she gazed lovingly down at the still whimpering babe in her arms.

 

“Ma’am . . .” Steve started, unsure of what to say. In all his years with the Navy and then as head of Five-O, he never dreamed that he would ever be part of such a beautiful and intimate display. “Sounds like a healthy one, you have there.”

 

Her eyes filling with prideful tears, she tipped her face up to look at her guest.

 

“Daniel.” She whispered before gazing back at her son, bundled snuggly in Danny’s yellow shirt. “His name is Daniel William Keikio.”

 

Steve glanced back over his shoulder at the detective he still had a hand on. He rubbed his thumb slowly, soothingly across the soft skin under the crispy white strap of Danny’s tee. Danny had his eyes trained on the ambulance as it pulled to a stop at the mouth of the garage, but he reached his hand up to briefly caress the top of Steve’s before lifting it slowly away.

 

 **  
_A few minutes later . . ._   
**

**  
  
**

After receiving praise from Doc, for ‘a fine delivery, a fine delivery, indeed’ and watching the new family loaded into the ambulance that soon sped away; the three members of Five-O set about securing the garage and started down the alley.

 

“Wait.” Danny said, stopping dead in tracks. “Where’s Kono?”

 

Both Chin and Steve turned to face the young detective that had been walking between them. Their faces mirrored the worry in Danny’s voice.

 

“I’m right here.”

 

All three turned to watch as the Hawaiian walked out of the garage next to the one they had just left. In his right hand he swung a briefcase and in his right was his loud green shirt. It moved and twitched with whatever was housed in its voluminous folds.

 

“I heard a whimper and went to investigate. The mother’s too weak to feed them and she’s dry as well, obviously a stray dat had thought enough to come in out of da rain, so I thought . . .”

 

He held his arm out gently to proudly display the squirming chubby bodies of three brown and white puppies. Their little noses snuffled at the chest of the man who held them.

 

“We need to call animal control for the mother, I know, but I thought dat I could drop them at the vet as we headed back to da office.” Kono continued as he looked to his boss.

 

 “Too bad there’s not four. We could have each had a pup named after us.” Chin said as he stepped up and looked down at the mewing pups.

 

“Well, Danny got a baby named after him today, so I guess, that’s Kono, Chin, and handsome, little Steve, right there.” Steve said with a laugh. “C’mon, let’s get them to the vet. Good job finding the briefcase, Kono.”

 

“Thanks, Boss.” Kono replied as he fell in with Chin and they started for the cars.

 

“Danny?” Steve said turning to see the smile drift away from his friends’ face.

 

“I . . .I’m just a little shocked is all, Steve. I’m okay.” Danny started to slowly walk after the other detectives. “I can’t . . . I never . . . I didn’t think I would ever get to witness that, you know. Seeing the miracle of birth.”

 

“You did good, Danno. We may never have a baby, but at least, well, you’ve welcomed one into this world and even got him named after you.” Steve said falling into step with his partner, his friend, his lover. He rested his hand on the soft thin cotton of the undershirt. “And Danno? You showed great ease and powerful thought through the experience. I’m proud of you.”

 

Danny blew out a relieved breath now that all the adrenaline was seeping away.

 

“I learned it all from a great man, Steve.” He said humbly. “You.”

 

Steve leaned in closer, yet not enough to give anyone any thoughts on impropriety.

 

“I can teach you more tonight, if you like.” He said under his breath.

 

Danny didn’t say anything as they stepped to the opposite sides of the Mercury. He glanced back at Chin’s Ford as it carried the other two detectives off in search of a veterinarian. Looking back across the roof of the car, at the man he had fell in love with, he saw a rainbow arching high in the sky, its colors resplendent in the afternoon sun.

 

“I’d like that, Steve. I really would.” He grinned as they opened the doors and slid in.

 

~Pau~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
